Network operators and communication service providers may offer a multitude of services, such voice services, video services, and data services, as well as Short Message Service (SMS), gaming, music/movie streaming, home monitoring, Internet of Things (IoT), and other such services. In many cases, service providers may offer various bundled service packages to customers, such as a combination phone service, Internet service, and television service via a fixed-line telephone network, a cable/or satellite broadcast infrastructure, and/or communication networks. Additional services such as Over-The-Top (OTT) offerings also may be bundled to cater to specific customer groups. Network operators and/or communication service providers may bundle various different subsets of their offerings which may be targeted for specific customers or customer groups. Customers subscribing to such service bundles may use some or all of the bundled services, and may have different behaviors and usage patterns with respect to their different services. Subscribers also may interact with each service through various different points of contact, including support systems, activation systems, financial systems, and through direct usage of the services themselves.